


Home

by DM500 (DapperMuffin)



Series: It'll All Turn Out Okay (D:BH) [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor Has Anxiety, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hugs, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DapperMuffin/pseuds/DM500
Summary: Connor finds himself by Chicken Feed, and, wondering how Hank is, decides to see if he's there. Of course, the city is still under the evacuation order, so it's likely that nobody will be there, but...Connor really wants to see him.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a few chapters for this, but I can't trust myself to write an entire book and finish it, since I keep forgetting to post more chapters for my most recent multi-chapter fanfic, so I'll just keep it a one-shot for now and post it as is.

Connor found himself walking towards Chicken Feed, and he absentmindedly straightened his tie as he wondered why he was doing this. He supposed he was hoping that he would find Hank standing outside his favorite haunt, and he began to speed up, more than a little excited to talk to him, to tell him that Connor was free from Cyberlife's control.

Before long, he'd worked himself into a run, and as he rounded the corner, he slowed, artificial breath coming hot and fast, causing a noticeable lack of mist in the cold air that would have been issuing out of a human's mouth.

Connor's fake breath caught in his throat and he stopped as he caught sight of Hank, hands in his pockets, who hadn't yet noticed him. Connor took a step forward, and Hank looked over at him as the snow crinkled under his immaculate black shoes.

Hank's eyes were filled with warmth, his smile the happiest Connor had yet seen him, and at the sight Connor felt a kind of warmth fill his chest, not the temperature kind of warmth, but the kind caused by affection. Connor couldn't help but smile back, a faintly timid smile that showed how he was still trying to figure himself out.

Hank took a step forward, then Connor did too,  and Connor rushed into Hank's arms, holding Hank like he would never let go.

"I missed you," whispered Connor, his voice sounding strange in his ears. Hank startled, pulling back slightly to look him in the eye.

"Connor, I saw you at the tower. It wasn't that long ago, just a few days." One eyebrow raised, his eyes searched the android's face.

"I know," the other muttered, avoiding Hank's eyes because he couldn't trust his voice not to shake. He felt conflicted with his entire being; about what he wasn't quite sure.

Hank cleared his throat as he pulled away. "Where've you been, anyway?"

Connor fingered the cuff of his shirt. "Markus needed my help at New Jericho." His eyes darted down to the snow between his feet.

"Oh." Hank thought for a minute. "What are you gonna do?"

"Well, androids aren't people yet, but we're more than machines now. I'm not sure there's much I _can_ do." He reached into his pocket for his coin, retracting his hand as he realized that Hank had never returned the quarter to him after they investigated Stratford Tower about Markus' broadcast. He felt fidgety, his hands itching for something to do, especially now that he was deviant, and he lacked objectives. Before, he'd always had something to work towards, some goal to accomplish, but now he felt restless. All of his newfound emotions constantly threatened to spill out of him, and he wondered if this was what humans regularly had to deal with.

"Connor, uh, you okay?" Hank inquired, worry showing in his bright blue eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just— I, I need my coin back." His hands twitched almost minutely, but Hank had noticed, withdrawing the quarter from one of his several pockets, tossing it in the direction of the android, who caught it deftly with one hand before starting to flip it over with his fingers in the palm of his mostly closed fist.

"Where are you going to live?" the older detective questioned, now being the one to avoid his partner's eyes.

"I suppose I'll find somewhere, whether that's New Jericho, or..." His LED glowed yellow. To be honest, Connor didn't want to live at New Jericho. The other androids were nice, but he felt rather separated from it all.

"I mean, you could always stay with me 'n Sumo." Connor's chocolate brown eyes flicked up to Hank's face, surprised and taken aback.

"You mean it?" Hank met Connor's eyes again, a little disbelieving that Connor would seem so surprised.

"Of course, did ya think I was joking?" A small smile returned to the android's face.

"I'd love that."

Hank suddenly shivered, a small motion but still enough for Connor to pick up on. "You're cold."

Hank waved him off unconcernedly. "I'll be fine." He then eyed Connor's bare hands. "I know you're an android, and you probably don't feel cold or somethin', but just looking at you is making me feel colder." He put a hand on Connor's back, directing him to the car he'd arrived in. "Come on, get in, we might as well head home now."

 _Home._ Connor liked the sound of that.


End file.
